The present invention relates to copy production machines and more particularly to copy production machines having a plurality of modes of operation.
Ever since Gutenberg's invention of the printing press, man has continually improved and modified the processes and machines for producing image bearing copies. Today, a wide variety of copy production machines exist for producing copies under varying conditions and at diverse speeds. Many of the copy production machines are of the so-called convenience copier class wherein a relatively small number of copies are made from a given original. Other copy production machines produce a greater number of copies per original image through varying copy production processes, such as offset printing, transfer electrographic techniques, thermal techniques, noncontact printing, such as by ink jets, and impact printing.
Since the advent of power typing and utilization of magnetic memory tapes cards, as well as optical systems, a set of diverse techniques for word processing has evolved. A main thrust to word processing is to relieve the typist from repetitive typing in the same manner that copy production machines have relieved man from manual copy production. Both of such systems are commonly used independently in business and other types of offices. The functions have been treated as independent office functions. It is believed that such independent usage may not optimally use the capabilities of these apparatus.